


夏与蔷薇花 31

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese novels' characters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili





	夏与蔷薇花 31

走出医院时夜风微冷，旁边有一家24小时便利店。打不到合适的出租车，游弋揉着手上扎过针头的地方：“我喊个滴滴吧。”  
“嗯……等一下。”慕夏说，“我去买点吃的。”  
他说得欲盖弥彰，中途差点咬了舌头。游弋不疑有他，好似完全把医院里的事忘了，随意地在做隔离带的大理石墩子上坐了，朝慕夏挥挥手示意他去。  
慕夏转过身走了两步，直接跑起来，三两下窜进了便利店。  
已经过了十二点，值班店员大约也累了，趴在柜台上对着手机看韩剧。听见“欢迎光临”的提示音时，她强打起精神看了眼，见是个眉清目秀披着校服的少年，没多想，又趴回去了，目光偶尔瞥过监控，见少年停在了零食柜前。  
慕夏拿了两瓶牛奶，拉开冰柜取了三明治，理智地装作挑早餐。他又四处晃了一圈，洗漱用品货架上没找到要的东西，慕夏刚要走，却看见角落里摆着几个透明小瓶。  
角落放的都不是什么正大光明的东西，是这个理吧？  
他去望店员，对方心思不在看自己，连忙蹲下身。等慕夏以研究水粉颜料的认真程度看清了瓶子上的小字，他顿时脸一红。  
记忆深处某次看过的所谓科普文章里写过，一些措施是必须的。何况这时不买，以后还得上淘宝，慕夏压抑着怦怦直跳的心脏，随手抽了一瓶放在篮子里。  
站起身时腿肚子有点发抖，慕夏伸手扒拉了一下，拿了包饼干遮住那瓶润滑剂。  
他觉得差不多了，走向柜台结账。  
口香糖和安全套放在一起，差不多的包装让慕夏有一瞬的迟疑。店员半死不活地起身开始扫码，他趁女生低头敲收银机时，迅雷不及掩耳地从小货架抽了一盒D开头的小东西，扔进篮子，然后若无其事地把手抄进了裤兜。  
“刚好八十五，现金还是……？”女店员抬起头看慕夏。  
“现金。”慕夏没带手机，给游弋拿过药还剩的刚好够买这些东西。  
他递过去一张红毛爷爷，紧张地观察着店员的神色。对方替他找钱，又拿了个袋子，正要伸手揽过那些零食时，慕夏连忙挡住了她：“自己来……能帮我把这瓶牛奶加热一下吗？”  
“哎，好的。”她说，把找零拍在柜台上，转身将牛奶放进微波炉。  
被发现了吗？  
没被发现吧都没看过我。  
那就好，那就好。  
慕夏心里有鬼，无比迅速地将柜台上的东西一股脑儿装进塑料袋。刚好牛奶热好，店员微笑着递给他，而慕夏不敢回应，总觉得那笑容意味深长，话也不多说半个字，转身又做贼似的跑出便利店。  
南方多雾，星光暗淡，慕夏跑到游弋身边。  
“叫车了吗？”他问，尽量显得自然些，从塑料袋里掏出一瓶牛奶，“给。”  
“哇谢谢。”入手还温热，游弋意外了一瞬，拿手机给慕夏看，“刚打好车，五分钟左右过来。我们直接去我家吗？”  
慕夏看着他喝了口牛奶，上唇沾染一圈白沫，目光闪烁：“行。”  
他不提自己买了什么，游弋也不问。但慕夏总感觉他已经猜到了，只好拎着塑料袋站在一边，若无其事和游弋聊天。  
“今天晚上有星星。”  
“我没看到，你瞎了吧。”  
“放你妈的屁，真的有啊！”  
“好吧，真的有，哎车来了我的夏。”  
司机在夜里开着大灯，照出几十米远。游弋的牛奶喝完，一个投篮的动作，刚好命中几米外的垃圾桶，他愉快地给自己鼓掌，手机上显出司机来电。  
“喂？您好，对……我看见您了。”游弋说完，朝那辆车招了招手。  
一前一后地钻进后排，慕夏看他活蹦乱跳的样子问：“不难受了？”  
“热牛奶喝完好得多了，你真是个好人。”游弋说，低头发消息给林战告诉他今天就不会宿舍，遭到林战鄙夷万分的一个白眼。  
慕夏凑过去看：“顺便跟他说声，明早帮我给手机充电。”  
等林战的中指回过来，两个人在后排笑作一团。不全因为这个，还有类似逃学的刺激，暧昧言语发酵过的期待值，全都膨胀在狭窄的空间里，别无其他宣泄途径，只好傻乐。  
没人再去提，可慕夏分明察觉到他们在肢体接触时都开始变得谨慎却大胆。抚摸指根的薄茧，膝盖互相顶一顶，看向彼此的嘴唇次数多了。  
生怕擦枪走火，却又期待着擦枪走火下一步会发生些限制级的镜头。  
都怪游弋，没事提什么生日。慕夏懊恼地想，也怪自己没事开什么黄腔。

顺风车把他们载到了游弋家小区门口，走进楼道时，夜色正当深深。  
那盏灯还没修好，游弋打开手机的电筒照明，埋头从裤兜里掏钥匙一边往台阶上走。  
一双手稳稳地搂住了他，游弋先一抖，随后慕夏的身体贴上来，和他同手同脚地往前。他为憋了一晚上终于能放肆的亲密接触而兴奋，他也感觉到游弋的呼吸变得急促，于是变本加厉地，手从腰际一路挪到胸口。  
春夏之交，衣服穿得挺薄，游弋出门着急，被迫套在校服里的只有一件当睡衣穿的棉Tee。短袖，胸前有只可爱的懒蛋蛋，是他和慕夏一起买的同款。  
而此刻慕夏的手就放在懒蛋蛋上面，嘴唇在耳际游离，偶尔不轻不重地啃一口。  
短短十来级台阶如履薄冰，好不容易走到家门口，游弋撑着防盗门，两个人缠绵的影子映上去——场景像他妈妈回来那天的重演。  
还不到两百天呢。  
游弋不合时宜地算了算，拧开防盗门锁，刚踏进去一片漆黑，他膝盖一软被人顶了一下，接着不知道怎么一阵天旋地转，回过神时已经被压在沙发上了。  
迎接他的是慕夏灼热的吻，他拉开校服外套，乱七八糟地替游弋脱下扔到一边，迫不及待地钻进了他的T恤下摆。  
脑中有一刻空白，接着游弋觉得好不容易安抚下去的胃里又开始犯恶心，翻江倒海似的不舒服。但这不舒服只持续了瞬间，等慕夏埋头吻上他的小腹时，游弋只感觉“嗡”的一声，犹如被掐掉了信号的电视——  
脑子里五光十色，一团乱码，还不停地闪。  
闪了大概半分钟后，蓦地黑了。  
因为慕夏把他裤子一起往下扯，手掐着侧腰，不许他起身。  
“哎，你不会现在就……”游弋艰难地找回理智，抬起上半身看向慕夏，他单腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿分开了游弋的膝盖。  
屋里没开灯，窗帘却敞着，从外面漏进来的星点灯光根本无法照明。眼睛适应了黑暗逐渐能看见轮廓，但游弋发现不了慕夏表面镇定自若却羞得通红的耳尖。  
他在游弋的胸口轻轻拧了一把，听见对方的惊喘，俯身舔过被拧了的地方，正颤巍巍地挺着，把这具躯体的青涩暴露无遗。慕夏反复舔弄，他没什么心理障碍，这么做的同时他兴奋得硬起来，听见游弋的闷哼更加主动。  
“不是你说的吗……”他含含糊糊地回了一句，吮吸之下游弋呻吟出口，慕夏一抬眼皮，压着他的手腕不让他去摸下身，咄咄逼人，“爽吗？”  
他错觉游弋的眼睛里有水光，刚心软了一瞬，对方支起上身狠狠地吻过来。  
游弋在他颈侧啃出一个吻痕近乎放弃挣扎地重又躺回去：“继续！我就不信你今天就能办了——哎！”  
裤子彻底被扒下去，慕夏转身把他松垮的运动裤扔到小沙发，回身就这么半蹲着，径直拉下内裤边含住了他已经抬头的下身。  
游弋：“！？”  
这么做的时候，不光游弋，连慕夏自己做梦都没想到他有朝一日能主动地、毫无预警地替男朋友口。他含着那地方，一股奇怪的气味抵在鼻尖，有点腥，但没觉得恶心。  
以前躲在被子里用手机看的小电影里是怎么做的来着，他怎么摸着游弋从后腰到脊背都无比僵硬，一点没有表现出的那么舒服？他是不是该含得再深一点？或者再……不要脸些，无非在取悦他，都是应该的。  
他的思考能力在这时达到某个顶峰，又疾速坠落——游弋抓住他的胳膊，轻轻地喊，声音发抖但不是因为害怕。  
“行……行了。”游弋叫他的名字，“慕夏，我知道你买了……那个。想做就，回床上去——放开我。”  
软绵绵的一句话，游弋说了好一会儿才表达出意思，言罢他往上坐了坐，把内裤拉起来，赤脚蹬了一下慕夏的腰胯示意他走开。这几个动作让慕夏尚且清醒着的理智彻底被拉闸，一路朝着不可挽回的疯癫进发。  
非常想要，很冲动，立刻现在马上。  
知道没到年龄，没法给实质的承诺。  
但我要和这个人在一起，真正地在一起。

后知后觉地被拖到浴室冲了个澡，慕夏浑浑噩噩地出来进到卧室。床铺还保留着周末他们睡过的模样，那天走得太快游弋忘记了收拾。  
顶灯只开了一会儿，接着关掉点亮了台灯，暖融融的淡黄色。  
塑料袋里刚从便利店买的东西被拿出来，慕夏坐在床沿，听浴室还有游弋洗漱的动静，挣扎着要不算了。他捏着那瓶润滑液，游弋进来时只用浴巾裹着下身，他手上还有针眼，第二天继续输液，他算半个病人。  
慕夏犹犹豫豫地说：“今天很晚了，要不……”  
游弋把浴巾扔到一边钻被窝：“随你，我不太睡得着。”  
他留着台灯的光，盖上被子后腿碰到游弋那儿去。游弋没穿衣服，赤裸地被他抱进了怀，慕夏埋在他颈侧叹息，他想说好像不太合适，又觉得去他妈的垃圾规矩。  
这是谁定的，非要成年人才能做爱。  
没到年龄对游弋负责吗，他只需要对自己负责，游弋也一样。  
他也想，游弋也想，那就做。  
手四处煽风点火到最后燎原之势失了控，慕夏反应过来时他顺着脊骨和腰线一路摸到了挺翘的屁股。游弋的脸埋在枕头里，小声喘息，被窝半封闭着，台灯的光透进来变得更加昏沉暧昧，皮肤上淌过蜜糖般的颜色。  
慕夏一抬眼，游弋的额角隐约出了汗。  
他掀开被子拿过床头那个瓶子，挤了一大堆在手心，黏糊糊湿漉漉，往游弋下身送。慕夏有理论经验，他觉得游弋也知道会发生的事，可理论只是理论。  
一路吻着，一路毫无头绪地替他做着扩张。刚才游弋在浴室应该洗过一些，慕夏按着那处入口，混沌地亲他的锁骨。  
牙印与吻痕交叠，完全暴露在灯下的身体看过好多次了还是不腻，这层光和他的神情让慕夏更加心动。他觉得游弋哪里不一样了，形容不好，就像……  
被点燃了，他说过他要扑火。  
手指进去得还算顺利，游弋抬起一条胳膊挡住眼睛，半晌觉得不够似的，捞过了旁边的粉红兔子抱枕遮住了整张脸。  
偶尔漏出一两声喘息嘤咛，好像比单纯互相撸的时候诱人点，尾音钻进耳朵酥酥麻麻的，让慕夏光是听着都开始舒服。他被鼓励似的试着抽插，游弋一条腿屈起来，隐秘的地方完全展露在他面前。  
光与影交叠，慕夏恍惚间想，这画面真美。  
喉结，下颌线，微张的嘴唇，脸颊潮红。  
腰和张开的腿，随着轻微抽搐小腹隐约的肌肉线条，胳膊弯折流畅的弧度，蜷缩起来的脚趾，和攥着兔子抱枕发白的手指骨节。  
慕夏忍不了，他撤出手指，还沾着滑腻的液体。他挪了挪位置，爬上去挪开那个抱枕，亲了口游弋的眼睫毛：“我试试。”  
“啊，行。”游弋说，眼神有点木，还没从被触摸里面的感觉里回过神。  
他撸了几把，拆了一个套子笨手笨脚地戴。摘开的包装又被扔了一地，套子上还有润滑，和刚才用在游弋身体里的不太一样，没那么黏稠，滑滑的。  
慕夏按住游弋的一条腿，他的姿势完全敞开着身体，像隐晦的邀约。  
前端进入时游弋被弄痛了，不自觉地缩了缩腿。慕夏按着他，搂着他的腰把柔软的被子堆过去，又拉过一只手舔弄指尖。  
“放松，放松……”慕夏念咒似的小声说，安慰游弋也提醒自己。  
他其实慌张得不行，整个人像一张绷紧了的弓，纯粹没经验时游弋还能躺着一闭眼强迫自己忍耐，慕夏却更加手足无措。  
游弋揪住了他的手腕：“不行，痛，真的痛——”  
拧紧的眉心看起来不太像说谎，慕夏顿时不敢再进，但他也不舍得退出来。里面温热的触感已经对他无声地推开了门，好似再动一动就能享受得到。  
他只好尴尬地卡在那里，不知所措地安抚：“忍一忍，就一会儿好吗？我真的……”  
“那你快点啊！”游弋催他，英勇就义般闭了眼。  
慕夏抚过他眼角，涌出的生理泪水不多，但湿了他的手指。放弃的念头浮现出来，又被情欲的浪潮拍进了深海，他再次试着往里进，在游弋腿侧掐出指痕。  
紧，而且涩，这感觉一点也不如想象中顺畅。  
满头大汗，慕夏努力半晌不敢动作太大，正觉得找到了门路一鼓作气时，游弋猛地瑟缩：“停，别别别……疼，别进了，痛，你放开我！”  
最后简直像在抗议，慕夏不知道哪里没弄对，但被他这声尖叫喊得差点软了。他连忙跪回床尾，扯了纸巾去擦游弋下身那堆滑腻的东西，手忙脚乱，但游弋推开他，整个人虾米似的缩起来，捂住腿根。  
“怎、怎么了？”慕夏咽了咽口水，他有点缺氧，立刻深呼吸几下。  
游弋侧躺在床上揉着腿根处一枚吻痕，语气不好意思却无可奈何：“我……我抽筋。”  
慕夏：“……”  
他突然笑出了声，往前跪了几步去给游弋顺筋。做是没做成了，可他却白痴一样，还挺新奇这次体验，尽管结局不太美满，慕夏没有半点怨言。  
阴影吗？也有点。  
毕竟算他没出息的第一次了。  
等大腿不抽筋时已经很晚，两个人再也没了折腾的兴致。  
游弋枕着慕夏的胳膊，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨：“真的烦，下次别正面来了，我一开始就感觉腿不舒服。你看，果然抽筋了吧。”  
“下次从后面。”慕夏说，闭着眼睛揉游弋的头毛，“睡吧。”  
至于下次是什么时候，两个人嘴上商量了半天，短时间内由于抽筋的画面历历在目，谁都没敢再动念头——青春期阴影多种多样，这个无疑不是每个人都有的。  
春梦一直做到被闹钟吵醒，慕夏抓着湿了的内裤跑进卫生间。  
游弋的闹钟按学校作息设置，还是逃了早操的那种，从起床到进教室十五分钟搞定。慕夏洗完内裤出来随意地看了眼挂钟，眼前一黑。  
“醒醒！宝贝儿，我们又要写检讨了——！”  
前一夜胡闹的后遗症酿出苦果，游弋腿还疼着，却不得不跟他一起与时间赛跑。  
慕夏抓了条游弋的内裤穿上，两个人收拾得风风火火，早饭都没来得及吃，打车到学校跑进教室时，却依旧不幸被巡逻早自习的教导主任抓个正着。  
长达十五分钟的批评教育，最终以招财猫把他们领回教室继续罚站告终。  
“看在我们游哥难得生一次病的份上，检讨就算了吧。”招财猫宽宏大量，给完蜜枣又打了一棒，“不过对于上课迟到，可以理解不能原谅——两节英语连堂，站着上。”  
慕夏凄凄惨惨地看了眼游弋。  
对方背靠教室后方的黑板，蹭了一领子的粉笔灰，眼皮搭着，单手摸了摸腿。听到招财猫这话，游弋偏头望他，眼神冷酷无情。  
慕夏觉得那一刻游弋一定在想：“我要日了慕夏这个狗。”


End file.
